


Classification guide

by Elfie_2018



Series: Classification AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Classifications, Guardians - Freeform, Guide, Infantilism, Littles, Littles Are Known, Other, Rules, Soulmates, gens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfie_2018/pseuds/Elfie_2018
Summary: The classification guide for my works containing the rules of each class, please read before reading my work





	1. Gens

Classifications 

Gens - This the most common classification Generals, they have no extra needs of care, mental or physical. Upon the classification most  Gen’s would have the name  of their soulmate on their wrist these genes usually have a dominant - protective instinct or submissive - need of protection subclass, but instinct would not be as strong has a class based on dominant or submissive has seen in the “pack” and “bond” classifications. It is very rare for a gen not to have a subclass one out of one hundred, but without out the instincts that come with the subclass, the protection of submissive - inability to harm a submissive is null and void

 


	2. Pack classifications

Classifications 

Alpha - This is a less common classification, Alpha’s have an instinctual need to protect, they are an aggressive protector, which means when a submissive is hurt mated or not, the alpha first call is to attack the person doing the sub harm. Alpha are always dominate. They can release hormones into the air the can be smelt by anyone with a dominant or submissive subclass - although sub may not be aware of this, they will unconsciously relax, the stronger the hormone the more dominate the alpha. Alpha’s also have the ability to scent out submissive and classification of a person, have they two have hormones that are released into the air, to trigger an alpha to protect them. Alpha’s take part in the classification process because of this talent- in fact, they are the test. Alpha’s live in “packs” named after the wolf based classification, there is only one Alpha in a pack, the number of Beta vary the highest recorded was in Merlin’s time when there was six in one pack, and one omega. Alpha can also have a dominant voice that can calm a panicked Omega or a submissive class, the voice works better on the omega in the Alpha’s pack. Alpha’s  are in their legal right to attack aggressively anyone who hurt their bonded omega.

 

Beta - Beta can be either dominant or a switch dominate - this only occurs in this class, and when a pack has more than one beta, it means a beta and sub to a more dominant beta or alpha. Beta also has an instinctual need to protect a submissive class, however, they are more a defensive partner, they are more likely to keep a clear head when sub is hurt their instinct is to comfort them, like Alpha they have the weaker version of the scent, they can identify the sub or dom subclass of a person but not their actual classification. Beta’s are in their legal right to attack aggressively anyone who hurt their bonded omega. NOT ALL PACKS CONTAIN BETA

  
  


Omega - This is a submissive class. This class are highly protected by beta and Alpha. They have a need to be protected and loved, without this Omega mental health can suffer, they become reckless, with no one to control life-threatening behavior. Submissives have the ability to detect dominates but do not have a scent, the reason for this is unknown. Omega’s are not weak, but their mental stability is based on being protected, Omegas can often be more magically powerful than Alpha and beta but are normal physically weaker. An unbonded Omega, unless trained otherwise has to obey an Alpha voice. And unbonded trained Omega has to obey any familiar (any alpha in the family) or any Alpha voice. No Omega once caught (hearing the Alpha voice)by an Alpha compulsion cannot disobey. Once mated an Omega is only forced to follow his mated alpha's voice and react to his mated betas. Omega training is a form of classification cruelty, has it included forcing the omega under compulsion and shocking them out of it with physical violence. It also involves extreme emotional abuse in order to make the caring omega vulnerable, this forces the omega’s survival instincts to kick in, which is a painful process, and no longer to obey an Alpha voice although it causes pain. 

 


	3. Family

Classifications 

 

Guardians - like Apha’s this is a dominant class, they need to look after their counterpart “little/mid/baby” depending on the bond Guardians are very protective of their littles and would do anything to save them. Guardians usually have another guardian “partner” which in most case end up their lover, these pair is chosen by magic to take part in a bond, The reason there are two guardians (gender doesn’t matter) per family unit is unknown, but magic theologians wonder if it produce a stable surroundings for a little. Guardians have a “Daddy/Mummy” voice that calms a panic or angry little immediately, but the effect changes depending on the class of little, a mid would stop what the are doing and become sheepish (when in the wrong) or shy clinging to the guardian if panic. Littles usually just become shy but babies become sleepy and docile with the Voice. In the case of the mids and littles, if under extreme stress and the voice is used it can temporarily regress the little even more to protect their mental state. Guardians tend not to use the Voice unless in emergency to ensure immediate effect, has the older the little mind set coupled with the more the Voice is used the less effective it is for example although over use will never affect the baby's response, the littles would recover faster with overuse and mid would stop becoming shy. Cuddles and a week gap without using the voice is the treatment for overuse. This classification is rare. Guardians are still a working class has the still have the mentality of an adult but since both littles and guardians are rare, work is be optional and often advised against since the government have a large fund devoted to keep this classification from working as time is need to be with the little in order to stabilized. Bonded guardians are exempted from any fighting and neither side would harm them, this is because no one with a subclass can but a little at risk - they are treasured in society. Guardians are in their legal right to attack aggressively anyone who hurt their bonded little. On a guardian wrist there would be a black name which is the partner and a gold the name of their little. A guardian is born with the partner name on their wrist - an indicator of a guardian classification but the little name only occurs after the little was tested however, guardians do instinctual know which classification of little belongs to them and in some case the gender if the bond is strong. Guardians also have an emotional connection with their little so they can detect if the little is scared or in trouble.

 

Mids - the full name of this classification is middle range little, the person who have a headspace of about 5 to 9. Because of this higher headspace, mids tend to be more independent that most littles. However like all littles they require the love and protection of guardians. Once they have been classified that shrink to the correct size on average 4 ft. 5 inches and are “locked” the child like mentality. This means any of the little classification cannot work. Mids are potty train and have no accidents, they prefer more complex toys - for example such as simple video games and crafts. The eat unassisted and mostly neatly the can run and jump and climb unassisted and speak in full and varied sentences and read basic books to more complex books.

 

Littles - age range 18 months to five year old. The full name of this classification is toddler little classification. These are once again a non working class they have younger mentality and have the average size of 3 ft 2.5 inches. They are mostly potty trained by have occasional accidents. They feed themselves and had mostly solid food and sippy cups and can speak in simple sentences and can run on their own. They are more reliant on guardians but are most mischievous of all littles, at they start testing the authority of guardians, this type of little are the most prone to tantrums and start to have basic reading ability.

 

Babies - The full name of this classification is little baby this is the last classification of little and has a headspace of around 1 to 18 months. The are total dependant on the guardians and have in fact have infantile reflexes to stimuli such as having a finger or pacifier in their mouth they start to rhythmically suck it and when a hand is stroking their stroke they nuzzle into it and if the forehead is stoked they turn their head and open their mouth and if an object is pushed into the palm of their hand they will try and grasp it. Their average size is 2 ft 8 inches. They are mostly fed on formula, with solid but soft snacks and talk in a limited way - most of it is babbles, which their guardians can always understand completely. They can always recognise their guardians and obey simple commands. This is the most docile classification and normally only cries when something is wrong or if they are frustrated or scared, like all littles they have childlike innocence. Unlike littles and mids which have more complex emotions like jealousy and disgust, babies are normally happy or sad. They are not potty trained and desperate need to be protected without which puts the person at severe risk.


End file.
